The present invention relates to a heat-resistant flock sheet and more specifically, the present invention relates to a heat-resistant flock sheet having a heat-resistant film layer as a base material and being capable of forming beautiful uneven patterns.
In recent years, flock sheets prepared by flocking short fibers are being widely used as interior decorative materials adhered on the inner walls of vehicles and buildings and outer decorative materials adhered on the outer surfaces of indoor interior items. It is required that the sheet materials used for the applications of these interior decorative materials and outer decorative materials should have heat resistance and flame resistance against fire such as fire of tobacco from the viewpoint of safety against fire. A flock sheet disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 62-7469 is proposed as such a material that satisfies this requirement and is prepared by flocking short fibers on a heat-resistant sheet base material consisting of a polyimide film and the like by using a thermoplastic resin as an adhesive layer. On the other hand, as consumers' tastes have diversified, the monotonous appearance of such a flock sheet has become unfavorable for the flock sheets used in the above described outer decorative materials and interior decorative materials. As one of the effective means giving diversification to the appearance, it is proposed that uneven patterns are presented on the surface by emboss-treating the flock sheet. However, when a heat-resistant film layer such as polyimide film and the like is used, it is difficult to produce uneven patterns even if the emboss treatment is carried out at high temperature.